


他们的性福生活之53（下）

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	他们的性福生活之53（下）

性福生活之53

曹承衍看着主动吻上他的爱人，才反应过来他说了什么，轻笑出声。韩胜宇有点恼了，在他嘴唇上咬了一口，留下一排齿印。曹承衍把往后退的后脑勺扣住，加深快要被结束的吻。"嗯...."韩胜宇坐在高脚椅上，只能仰首接受。"想要？在这里？"吻着吻着，曹承衍觉得怀里这人就是个妖精，只是接个吻，表情都性感得不行，直让人想扑倒。韩胜宇被吻得头脑发胀，这才回过神来，这是录音室。

现在倒是害羞了，"回去再说，不要....."听见“不要”俩字从韩胜宇口中说出，曹承衍直接堵住下半句，现在不是你要不要，而是我要不要。“承衍.....回去再说....”韩胜宇快支撑不住了，曹承衍像是故意引起他的情欲一般，灵活的手指一直在腺体处徘徊，吻也随后落下。曹承衍抓住韩胜宇推拒的手，放到裤裆。"我这样子怎么回去？"韩胜宇感觉到衣物下炽热的硬物，想缩回手却被按着不能动弹。"摸一下。"曹承衍带动他的手隔着裤子摩擦，让韩胜宇羞得不行。

曹承衍自己坐上高脚椅，让韩胜宇站在他腿间，裤子褪到膝盖处，同时让他叼着自己的上衣，露出整齐的六块腹肌，结实的胸肌还有胸肌上粉红的两点。"承衍啊...."叼着衣服唇齿不清的，让韩胜宇更添色气。曹承衍没有理会他的叫唤，自顾自的宠幸胸前的两朵小花。"啧....啧啧...."韩胜宇的身体本来就被他们调教得特别敏感，腿软得差点跌坐在地上，幸好曹承衍一直搂住他的腰。

韩胜宇双手抱住他的头、挺胸，想要更多。"啊....承衍啊......"韩胜宇脸埋在他的发间，闻着他的信息素觉得自己身后已经发大水了。"别玩了....快点...."曹承衍也打算速战速决，手指在腰窝打转，等韩胜宇痒得再次挺胸，才滑到臀瓣上。大掌用力揉捏了两下，白嫩的臀肉就变得粉红。"别...别这样...."手指一直沿着臀缝摩擦，就是不进入已经准备好的小穴。"胜宇哥想要吗？"曹承衍在他昂起的颈脖轻咬，手指终于缓缓地插入密园里。

韩胜宇感觉到手指的进入，自动把双腿打开得更大，腰往下压，让屁股更翘。"啊.....要.....想啊....."韩胜宇已经被情欲覆盖，毫无理性可言。曹承衍觉得这个姿势有点不好扩张，就让韩胜宇双腿大张地趴在他大腿上。这个姿势其实有点羞耻，让韩胜宇想起以前干坏事被妈妈抓在腿上打屁股的时候。"别....不要这样...."韩胜宇的反抗在曹承衍眼里就是在撒娇罢了。曹承衍一手压住韩胜宇的背他就起不来了，另一手肆意地在他体内抽动。"啊....太快.....啊....."

手指在抽插之余，还时而弯曲、指甲轻刮敏感的肠肉，有时又分开手指，让吃入双指的穴口出现一个小口。"舒服吗？"曹承衍摸摸韩胜宇的腺体，感觉到顶在他大腿上的硬挺弹跳了一下。韩胜宇已经忍不住了，又不好意思开口，只能扭扭腰示意他。曹承衍知道他在想什么，就把手指抽出来。在韩胜宇以为他会提枪上阵的时候，"啪！"一个巴掌拍在臀瓣上。"要什么说出来，刚才不说得挺好的嘛？"拍一下又揉一下。

韩胜宇被这一巴掌吓到了，只会睁着眼睛看着曹承衍，一时不知道要说什么。曹承衍看他一副呆萌的样子也不忍心再欺负他了。释放出自己长时间被困在衣服里的男物，让韩胜宇撸动两下把他变得更粗更硬，然后背对着往下坐。"啊....."曹承衍握着韩胜宇的腰，控制他往下坐的速度，就在快要到底的时候，用力往上一顶。"啊....太....深了....."韩胜宇被刺激得弓起了身子，胯骨上的手把他往下压，体内巨物直接顶到了最深处。

巨物被紧紧地包裹着，紧致湿润的甬道让曹承衍感受到前所未有的感觉。曹承衍轻轻挺腰，注意着韩胜宇的表情，怕他不适应、怕他疼，不过韩胜宇的表情和动作都在表示着他想要更多。"啊......啊.....嗯...."韩胜宇昂起头、呻吟从微张的红唇流出来，因为不满太轻柔的侵入所以主动扭动起腰肢。"承衍.....啊.....嗯....."曹承衍看他扭得那么欢，也不阻止，只是看着他扭。天知道他是多想抓着韩胜宇的水蛇腰，从后面狠狠地挺入，再把他射满。

天知道地知道，可是韩胜宇不知道。韩胜宇只知道现在曹承衍一直不动，不禁回过头看了他一眼。只看到曹承衍眯着眼睛，笑成了狐狸的样子，完全不像他，被情欲折磨得不能自己。"承衍....动啊...."韩胜宇觉得有点委屈，自己的裤子已经掉在脚踝处，衣服也还卷在胸前，身后人却只是拉开了拉链，露出男根。

曹承衍原本还挺乐意看他自己动的，可是渐渐觉得不对劲。原本甜甜的水蜜桃味像是变质了一样，有点酸有点涩的味道，结合起动作渐渐变慢的腰身，曹承衍知道韩胜宇现在很没安全感。本来这场情事就是在韩胜宇主动要求下发生的，现在又觉得只有他自己沉浸在这场性事当中，只看不动的曹承衍让他觉得是不想要，带笑的眼神也让他觉得有点嘲笑的意味。"承衍啊...."

韩胜宇自己想着，语气都带着点哭腔。Omega就这样，尤其曹承衍还是给过他暂时标记的人，韩胜宇总会有点敏感，而且韩胜宇本来就是很没有安全感的人。"哥又胡思乱想什么呢？"曹承衍把自己的和韩胜宇身上剩下的衣服都褪下，两人终于完全的贴合在一起。韩胜宇明显因为这个心情变好了一点，又变成了甜甜的水蜜桃。"承衍...."韩胜宇重心完全放在结合处，后背靠在他的胸膛，偏过头去用嘴唇磨蹭他的脸。

曹承衍真的爱死这样的韩胜宇了。平时韩胜宇作为队长、大哥，该做的都做得很好。只有在床上才会让曹承衍觉得他真的是个Omega，总是软软地靠着他，糯糯地唤着他的名字。"想要什么？说出来就给你。"在他肩膀上的纹身处留下几颗草莓，更过分的在腺体上又亲又吸，这时水蜜桃味更是充斥整间录音室。"啊.....动....我要你动啊....."韩胜宇开始扭腰，但是扭腰只能让体内巨物小幅度的摩擦，时间长了就不能满足他了。

"求你....求你动.....啊.....啊....太快了...."韩胜宇忍不住开口求欢，话都还没说完就被突如其来的快感打断。平时几乎没机会听韩胜宇说“求”这个字，第一次听竟然是在这样的情况下，让曹承衍想要操死他，疯狂地满足他。"啊.....慢....慢点....太大了...."韩胜宇被刺激得全身无力，只能被曹承衍扣住细腰，配合下身的动作抬起和下压。"啊.....太深了...."

甬道突然用力收缩了一下，蜜液泛滥。"这里舒服吗？"明知故问，肉刃更是每一下都瞄准刚才被顶个正着的敏感点。"不行.....啊.....太深了...."一层层叠加的快感让韩胜宇有点害怕，想要逃离这快把他淹没的情欲。"可以的，还可以更深哦。"曹承衍把韩胜宇的腿分开挂在他的膝盖上，这下韩胜宇真的是完全坐在男物上。阳具被吞没，只剩下两颗小球在穴口外随着挺腰的动作一下一下拍在会阴上。

"哦？胜宇哥，你看。"曹承衍身下动作不停，只是转动着高脚椅，让韩胜宇面向玻璃。因为录音室里灯光昏暗，能透过玻璃看见外面。只见金宇硕正在工作室里东张西望，像是再找人。"不要....."虽然知道金宇硕看不见他们俩，可是在其他人面前做爱还是让韩胜宇有点不习惯。"你看，他看过来了。看着你被我操了。"金宇硕此时正面对着玻璃，他看到的只是个镜子，可是对韩胜宇来说，金宇硕像是透过玻璃正在观看他和曹承衍之间的性事。

在被人围观的情况下，韩胜宇变得更加敏感，体内的敏感点更是被用力碾过，下身直接射出浊液，全身抽搐。曹承衍没有停下，肉刃破开因为高潮，狠狠收缩的甬道，享受着体内花液浇在龟头的温热。每一次碾过敏感点，韩胜宇就会射出一道白液，大概射了10多道才完事。一些射在了地上，一些落在了腹肌上。"嗯...等啊....."看韩胜宇眼帘微阖，红唇微张地，让人更想蹂躏。曹承衍抹了一把腹肌上的精华，点在红唇上。没想到手指刚抹上嘴唇，韩胜宇就伸出舌头舔了一下，把想抹在嘴唇的精华都舔掉了。

曹承衍眯起眼睛，手指插进嘴巴里搅弄，感觉到舌头在跟着手指打转。食指和中指夹着舌头，拉出唇外，随意的玩弄着，下身动作也越来越重。"啊.....啊....."舌头被抓着，嘴巴不能闭合，唾液顺着嘴角流出，整个人看起来很淫荡。"胜宇哥真是让人疯狂啊。"在结合的情况下，曹承衍把韩胜宇转了过来，肉棒在体内转了半个圈，两人面对面抱在一起。

曹承衍舔掉流出的唾液，吻上红唇。舌头描绘着唇形，然后舔过一颗颗皓齿，最后缠上软舌。双舌在口中舞动、打转，唇舌动作有多温柔，身下刺激就有多猛烈。"呜.....嗯.....唔...."呻吟全数被曹承衍吞入口中，韩胜宇忍不住伸手推开曹承衍。"慢点....太快了...."韩胜宇把头埋在颈窝，近距离呼吸着满是爱人信息素的空气。"忍住点，我要射了。"

曹承衍在他额头上落下安慰一吻，无视他惊讶的表情，按住他的腰就是快速抽插。"啊....太快了.....啊....会死的...."韩胜宇想要撸动一下自己再次硬挺的阳具，却被曹承衍扣住。"我今天要操射你。"下身动作越来越激烈，韩胜宇前面总是想射又射不出。"让我射.....想射....啊.....承衍...."韩胜宇快疯了，体内肉刃不停在壮大，身前硬挺想射却不能射。"来了。"

曹承衍松开了他的双手，扣住小蛮腰进行最后冲刺。韩胜宇也没有去撸动男根，只是贪婪的伏在他肩上，感觉着他的信息素。"啊....要射了....要....啊...射了...."前段全程没被撸动过，完全是被操射的。无视韩胜宇眼里的欲求，自顾自的挺腰，准备播种在他体内深处。"啊....啊....要死了....."这大概是韩胜宇觉得离天堂最近的时候。韩胜宇白眼一翻，居然晕过去了。曹承衍只好加快速度，龟头压住凸起的敏感点，热液冲刷着敏感点，让晕过去韩胜宇下意识的颤栗了一下。

两人一直沉溺在性事当中，完全没注意到门上“录音中”的牌子还亮着灯。不知道金宇硕是什么离开的，只是电脑右下角闪过一个提示，“已发送至邮箱”。


End file.
